


a snail-cat

by maketea



Series: the ways you said i love you [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cloud Watching, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: marinette and adrien lie in the agreste gardens and bicker over a cloud.(prompt 12 = when we lay together in the fresh spring grass)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: the ways you said i love you [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667194
Comments: 33
Kudos: 218





	a snail-cat

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on what i imagine their relationship to have been in that lovely period in chat blanc when they were Dating and Happy

"Okay, let's go through this again."

"Okay," Adrien said.

Marinette pointed skyward, to the cloud just about to leave his peripheral vision. “That’s a seahorse.”

“Right.”

To the cloud next to it. “A bumblebee.”

“Yes.”

And the next. “A snail.”

_ “No!” _ He said it with as much indignance as he could, but he couldn’t help the laugh that left with it. Careful not to move his hand from where it shaded Marinette’s eyes from the sun, he pointed up at what was most  _ definitely _ not a snail. “A cat.”

“No. You’re wrong.”

“No way. Look.” He demonstrated the outline with the tip of his finger. “That’s the head…”

“Yeah.”

“...the spine...”

“The  _ shell _ .”

“Marinette, no.”

“How many times have you cloud-watched, Adrien? I think I’ve gotten in more practice than you have.”

“You don’t need practice to cloud-watch. You need eyes.”

“I have eyes!”

He flattened his hand across her face, snickering. “Not anymore.”

"You're impossible." 

Times like this, her Ladybug parlance slipped in, and Adrien wondered why on earth he hadn't figured it out before.

It was still surreal, having his lady ( _ Ladybug! His Ladybug!) _ curled up on his chest with her hair loose and caught in her lip gloss and  _ knowing _ that lip gloss tasted like strawberry. He watched her — Marinette — thread needles and bake pastries and lean onto her tiptoes for a kiss and couldn't help but smile at the thought of his sweet girlfriend backflipping off a skyscraper in the moonlight and yoyoing herself onto another.

He wished she could look at him and see the same thing. His feelings for Marinette — for Ladybug — were so precious, so pure, so real. Perhaps one day she'd be able to look at him while he looked at her and see not just Adrien, but Chat Noir, too.

"You know what  _ I _ think?" she said once he uncovered her eyes. "I think your ego's too big to let you admit you're bad at cloud watching."

He mock-gasped. "You're right. My poor ego's been bruised." Adrien pulled Marinette higher up his chest, turning her so her mouth was right above his. "Make me feel better?"

Placing a hand on the back of her neck, buried under her dark hair, he pulled her in. 

Marinette grabbed his beret off the grass and pushed it into his face.

He moved it away, nonplussed.

Marinette burst into laughter. "You should see your face, Adrien."

Really, Marinette should have seen her own.

Because she was flushed and smiling —  _ truly _ smiling — and her laughter pulled up that one dark freckle just below her eye. 

Adrien cupped her face. Her cheeks were warm. 

"I love you," he said softly.

She giggled one more time. "I love you more."

Habitually, she bent so he could kiss her forehead. Then her lips.

"Can we just say we're both right?" he asked once she pulled back from his mouth and tucked her head beneath his chin.

"Hmm… a snail-cat?"

"Pfft. Yeah. A snail-cat."


End file.
